Christmas is no joke
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Aizawa has no clue what to get his lover, ke, for Christmas. He seeks the aid of his students already in relationships for advice and hopes his final idea doesn't get laughed off.


"I'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you two..." Aizawa told the pair of students sitting before him. Kaminari and Jiro were totally clueless about why Aizawa asked them to stay after class today and talk with them. Jiro assumed Kaminari did something stupid and she was being roped in by association of being his girlfriend.

Kaminari meanwhile was expecting some sort of high praise for passing his latest math exam with a solid C minus. In reality though...

"Christmas is coming up soon, and I have no earthly idea what i'm going to get for Emi, er...Miss Joke as you know her."

Jiro groaned a bit, crossed her arms and asked with a sassy tone, "Seriously Mister Aizawa? You pulled us aside to give you relationship advice?"

Aizawa let out a cold sigh and nodded his head as he gave the two of them a very serious look. "I'm honestly clueless. This is the first relationship I've had. Normally i just give my friends and family gift cards but I know that won't cut it for Emi at all...she deserves better."

Kaminari smirked with an air of confidence and leaned forward toward his teacher before giving his two cents. "Well ya came to the right couple Mister Aizawa! I always know the perfect presents to get for Kyoka!"

"Sometimes." Jiro added in before the electric boy continued.

"Ya gotta get her something that goes with her gimmick! Like, i dunno maybe a joke book? Maybe a comedy movie collection set? Something like that!"

Aizawa sighed and leaned back into his chair looking unpleased with the answer. "That sounds remarkably simple so no. How about you tell me something actually meaningful you got for Jiro?"

Kaminari frowned momentarily at that remark but quickly lightened back up. He straightened up his posture and took his phone out, scrolling through pictures until he found what he was looking for. "Haha! Feast your eyes on this amazing gift for yourself!" The picture he was showing off was just a build a bear dressed up as Freddy Mercury.

Jiro sighed and motioned for him to put his phone away, "That is soooo not the best gift you got me Denki."

"HUH?! No way it totally has to be! What else could it be?!"

Aizawa kept silent and waited for Jiro's reply, hoping he could get the advice he needed from seeing her answer.

Jiro cleared her throat and kept her usual stoic expression as she started off, "The best thing you ever got for me was for my birthday this year. You got me a framed vinyl record of The Black Album signed by Lars Ulrich himself!" Jiro then looked away momentarily, poking her jacks together as a soft smile formed over her face and a small blush became barely visible. "And it was even personalized..._Kyoka Jiro, keep on rocking on hero._"

Kaminari lit up like a Christmas tree as he remembered, "Oh yeeeah! That makes sense! You almost started tearing up when you opened it-"

"Sh-shut up Denki! Not in front of Aizawa!" She tried to hush him as a giant blush formed on her face. Her quick change from stoic to flustered caused Kaminari to start laughing lightly at how cute she looked now.

The two continued their little back and forth as Aizawa thought about Jiro's answer. Like Kaminari said, the gift was about her hobby in a big way. The gift also was something personalized for her and not just some vague casual present anyone could pick up from the store or online.

The eraser hero stood up from his chair and began heading for the door, "Thanks, that helped." He told the two before just leaving them mid conversation alone in the classroom.

With their teacher gone, the two stopped momentarily and looked at each other confused about how he just left so suddenly.

"Well...that was kind of a waste of time." Kaminari said to break the silence as he slunk into his chair.

Kyoka sighed, still softly smiling at her boyfriend until she decided to nervously ask, "Hey so...how did you get the drummer for Metallica to sign that anyway?"

"Heh, i have my connections."

"...liiiiiiike?"

"Sorry babe, sworn to secrecy!"

Kyoka narrowed her eyes at his answer and wondered what stupid adventure he probably went on to get that signature.

* * *

After getting the advice he sought after, Aizawa found himself reclining in one of the chairs inside the dormitory's common room on his laptop. He had decided to look through online for that special personal gift that really said how much he knew and loved her in one package.

What was troubling him this time though, was the scale such a gift needed to be. Something sentimental and personal that expressed how much he cared. Would something big and grand be ideal, or something smaller so it doesn't feel like he pressures her? What if she's disappointed with the smaller gift? God he felt too stressed out doing this.

Aizawa left out a very, very, very long groan as he slid down further into his chair, sensing a wave of near defeat wash over him. "I wasn't built for this." He muttered to himself in a dried voice.

"Wasn't built for what Mister Aizawa?"

Eraser turned his head ever so slightly to catch Uraraka and Midoriya both looking at him with concerned looks.

"Oh, it's you two." He dryly stated while remaining in his slouched position. "If you want to know, I'm trying to buy a gift for ."

Uraraka tilted her head in confusion, "Aaaaaand what's the problem?"

"I'm horrible at giving gifts."

Midoriya then tried to chime in with some advice he honestly thought was good, "Oh! Did you consider a joke book-"

"I'm not getting her a joke book!" He snapped before midoriya could finish. The green hared boy flinched and bowed back in apology looking a bit timid by the reaction he stirred from his teacher.

Aizawa sighed and continued on, "Look, all I know is I need to get her something personal. A joke book would be cliche for her to get and it would definitely disappoint her."

Uraraka nervously tried to give her two cents about this, "Soooo, something personal but you can't figure it out? Have you tried thinking about hints she may have dropped?"

"...Hints?"

"Yeah, totally! I do it all the time with Deku!"

Midoriya nodded his head, looking like he perked up some as he was ready to express this, "Yeah for sure! I'm always taking notes, even mentally so I keep track of any litle hints she may drop! Like when she mentioned months ago she was interested about getting more familiar in cooking so I nabbed her a nice starter's chef kit for her birthday!"

"Oh...did you now?" He asked before sitting back up straight, actually invested in the advice this awkward couple could provide.

"Ye-yes sir! It may not have been the flashiest gift, but she liked it a whole lot!"

"I sure did! I'm still using it too!"

Aizawa then focused his sights on the brunette, "What about you? What's something you've gotten for Midoriya that wasn't All Might themed since that's too on the nose?"

Izuku looked down a bit in embarrassment at that remark while his girlfriend simply giggled some in response. "Welllll, it's cheesy but..." Uraraka began to blush and covered up her face partially with her UA uniform jacket. "I, kind of took some footage of him from t he sports festival and what TV clips i could find of him in action...and put together an AMV of him being heroic with badass music playing."

"That's incredibly corny." Aizawa replied before a small smile crept on his face. "And so thoughtful, it's the best answer I've heard all day." He turned back around to focus on his laptop and began changing his search topics, "Alright thanks for that, you two can go now." He ordered them as he mushed them away with a simple hand motion. The couple looked at each other awkwardly and then back to aizawa, who wasn't stopping with his _go away_ hand motion.

"Uuuh. let's just g-go study then I guess Uraraka. Good luck Mister Aizawa." Midoriya ended the conversation on a friendly note as he and ochaco headed for the elevators.

Aizawa finally knew what he needed to get for Emi. Something personal that came from the heart and something that was big in heart. He was fully confident about his decision.

* * *

As Christmas day finally arrived, Emi found herself waiting patiently in her apartment for Shota to come and pick her up. He had promised that their holiday was to be a special one. So special in fact that he made sure she knew to take today and the next three days off. Neeless to say the jokey hero was giddy in excitement wondering what sort of holiday grand spree he had waiting for her.

She felt a bit bad, she worried her gift wouldn't be enough to match whatever surprise Aizawa had for her. She'd just have to roll with the punches she decided. If her gift didn't match what he got her, she had..._other ways_, of making sure he had a pleasant Christmas.

As she waited around her apartment, her phone went off. "Oh?" She took it out of her pocket and saw Shota had sent her a text message.

**"I'm outside, come out."**

Emi smiled ear to ear and ran out her apartment, grabbing her coat along the way off a kitchen chair and quickly locking the door behind her. She sped downstairs to the apartment complex's parking lot, spotting Shota's car waiting for her with the eraser hero standing out in front of it waving casually at her with a soft smile.

"Yoooo Shotaaaa!" Emi cheerfully hollared as she ran over and embraced her boyfriend tightly. Aizawa let out a pained grunt as she squeezed tightly around him and tried his honest best to give her a hug even half as loving as the one she was giving him. "Merry Christmas ya sleeping beauty!"

"Yeah, merry christmas Emi." Aizawa nervously replied before letting go of his embrace around her. Emi let go and looked up at him eagerly, waiting for him to tell her what the plan was. "I take it you're excited for your present?"

"Duuuh! It's out first christmas as a couple Shota! I've been dreaming about this for years!"

"Heh, right...well I hope my gift to you can make all that wait worth it. Just uh, go ahead and hop in the car I guess. Don't worry about going back inside for anything."

Emi's happy expression morphed into a more confused one after hearing that, "huh? Why would I go back inside? WHat's going on Shota?"

Aizawa sighed and locked eyes with her. "Well, ya see...you don't need to go back inside for anything because I already bought you a bunch of clothes to use for the next few days. It's part of my gift to you, something I thought you've wanted for a while." Shota coughed into his closed hand and forced a wide smile for his cheery lover. "So I booked us a 4 day retreat to a mountain resort hotel! We'll be spending our holiday all alone together..." He very faintly gulped after he told her, anxious if this was going to land well or not.

Emi's face remained confused at first, sending a harsh sensation of dread down Aizawa's soul. Then he noticed her lips start to curve, her eyes opening up wider, and wider until finally she was wearing a giant genuine smile full of adoring excitement before she jumped into his arms again yelling, "Shhoootaaaaa! Holy crap you didn't! That's amazing! Thank you thank you!"

Aizawa felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his body. He graciously returned the hug she was giving him and just hoped she'd still love this romantic get away when they actually got there.

* * *

"I love it here!" Emi shouted as she and Aizawa relaxed in a luxury hot tub of their high end hotel suite. They had spent their first day there getting set up in their room, enjoying a nice relaxing lunch and even going on a little hike before they retired to their room for the night to watch a movie. With the movie over the two were simply resting in the aforementioned hot tub of their room, holding hands under the bubbly water.

Emi nuzzled her head against her lover's shoulder, absolutely loving just being totally and utterly alone with him for the next few days. "This is the best present i think i've gotten in a loooooong time Shota, thank you honestly."

Aizawa was in a state of utter relaxation himself now. Letting the warm jets sooth his muscles and body. "I'm glad to hear that. It took me ages to think of the best gift I could get you. I think I made the logical conclusion for you."

Emi then rose her head up and turned her body around so she could face Shota face to face. She had a soft smile to her face and her cheeks were red as if she were embarrassed about something. "Shota, that reminds me...I still haven't given you your Christmas gift yet."

Aizawa rose an inquisitive brow, "Oh? I don't need it immediately. I'm fine waiting til later-"

"No, Shota...your gift is...well." Emi bit her lower lip nervously, her overall expression becoming more and more shy as if she was scared of what she was about to say.

"Shota, honey...I'm pregnant."

Aizawa felt his body lock up, his face freeze in place and he could swear his heart skipped a few beats as he heard those words all non married men feared. "Emi...that's, this is...a game changer for sure and uh...we can face this together and be strong-"

's expression then swiftly changed into one of pure joy as she reeled her head back laughing her ass off, slapping her knee in overjoy. "HAHAAAAHAHAHAAAA! PFFFFFTTT! HAAAHAEEHAHAHAAAA!" She managed to calm down a bit and faced him again to happily tell him, "OH MAN I GOT YOU GOOD! YOUR REACTION WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE SEEN YEARS! HAAAHAHAHAAAA!"

Aizawa sat there in the hot tub feeling shocked as Joke basically thrashed around the tub in a fit of laughter at his expense. "That...that one wasn't fair."

"Fair?! Pffffft, okay _baby_."

"Stop that."

Joke let out a few more hearty laughs before she finally calmed down some and flashed Shota an eager smile, "WHHEEWWW, sorry but I HAD to see your reaction honey. I knew it wouldn't disappoint and i wish i caught it on camera!"

Aizawa tried to remain stoic and cool, trying to make it clear he didn't like the whole deception angle being turned around on him. He just couldn't hide the small sliver of a smirk from her though. "Okay, okay you've had your fun."

"Heehaahaee! Hell yeah I did! Anyway, Shota, babe for you I got ya...drum roll please!" Emi then began tapping her fingers tips in the water of the hot tub to mimic a drum roll before announcing, "I got you a brand new super high quality sleeping bag suit! So you won't have to worry about crawling around and unzipping from your bag anymore!"

Aizawa wasted no time before saying as calmly as possible, "I love you." after hearing her answer for his real gift.

"Hehee, love ya too babe! Merry Christmas!" Joke leaned over and placed a loving smooch on her boyfriend's lips before he slowly reached his arms around and held her softly, enjoying his first romantic holiday experience with the first woman he loved.

* * *

**author's notes **

**Merry Christmas Kandyman! I hope this gift fic was to your liking!**


End file.
